1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory, and more particularly, it relates to a memory comprising a memory cell including ferroelectric capacitors.
2. Description of the Background Art
A memory (ferroelectric memory) comprising memory cells including ferroelectric capacitors constituted of ferroelectric films formed between electrodes opposed to each other is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 7-122661 (1995), for example. The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 7-122661 discloses a multi-valued ferroelectric memory comprising memory cells each constituted of a plurality of ferroelectric capacitors having capacitances different from each other. In the ferroelectric memory according to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 7-122661, the plurality of ferroelectric capacitors included in each memory cell are arranged to be adjacent to each other in a direction parallel to the surfaces of electrodes.
In the ferroelectric memory according to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 7-122661, however, the plane area of each memory cell is disadvantageously increased due to the plurality of ferroelectric capacitors arranged to be adjacent to each other in the direction parallel to the surfaces of the electrodes. Therefore, the size of the multi-valued ferroelectric memory including the memory cells each consisting of the plurality of ferroelectric capacitors having the capacitances different from each other is disadvantageously increased due to the increased plane areas of the memory cells.